Halloween Party From Hell
by kenzieee4
Summary: All Dain wanted was to ask Jasmine out at his own Halloween party.  It didn't exactly turn out like he wanted...  AU, collab with Bryve is a Ninja.  Halloween special!  Minor swearing, and implied underage drinking.


**A/N: This is a collaboration with Bryce is a Ninja, and is a crossover between Deltora Quest and Naruto. It is a Halloween special! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! AU, this is very important. THIS IS AN AU! Okay.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Deltora Quest, or Halloween for that matter. They belong to their respective owners. **

At a rather large house, a purple-haired teen sighed. He had his Halloween party all planned out, yet he himself didn't even have a costume yet! He looked at his list of people who had RSVPd.

_RSVP LIST: _

_Lief  
>Barda<br>Jasmine  
>Doom<br>Naruto  
>Sai<br>Gaara  
>Sasori<br>Kisame  
>Itachi<br>Pein  
>Konan<br>Kakuzu  
>Hidan<br>Sasuke  
>Sakura<br>Shino  
>Kiba<br>Hinata  
>Orochimaru<br>Kabuto  
>Deidara<em>

"Oh god help me now...they're gonna kill each other!" the teen cried out to himself. What an ironic group of people! Most of those people despised each other! This party was going to be an epic fail...

"DAIN!" someone called from downstairs. Said purple-haired teen sighed. He knew that voice. Leif was here early. Like, six hours early. "COME DOWN HERE AND SHOW ME YOUR COSTUME!" the blonde yelled.

"Yeah well, the problem is, I don't have one yet!" Dain yelled downstairs. He heard someone stomping up the stairs and realized Leif was coming to his room to help him find a costume.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A COSTUME? WHY!" the blonde yelled as he practically ripped his friends door off it's hinges. He was now facing a very exasperated Dain, who sighed.

"Because...I don't know what to be," the purple-haired teen answered. Leif rolled his eyes and decided exactly what the other boy was going to be in that very moment.

"You're going to be a vampire!" the blonde declared. He pulled a black cape and fake fangs out of nowhere and handed them to a flabbergasted Dain. The other boy took them with shaky hands and put the cape on, along with some black clothing. "The last thing you need is..." Leif began, then pulled out black eyeliner.

"WHAT? I'm not wearing black eyeliner!" Dain protested. Leif smiled evilly then slowly opened the eyeliner and approached his friend. Eventually, he cornered him and forced Dain to put on the eyeliner. "Oh god, I probably look horrible!" the purple-haired teen cried. Leif shook his head and pushed Dain into his bathroom.

"Jasmine'll love that," the blonde laughed. Dain blushed and then muttered something about not caring before turning to his reflection in the mirror. Leif was actually right, he didn't look half-bad. After this, he finally got a look at Leif's costume. He dressed up like a really idiotic Superman.

"What's with your costume?" he asked the blonde.

"I LOVE SUPERMAN!" Leif cheered. Dain face-palmed, but otherwise said nothing.

"Right... Now, tell me why you came here SIX. HOURS. EARLY!" he yelled angrily. Leif shrugged.

"My someone-doesn't-have-a-costume senses were tingling," he replied.

**Six Hours Later:**

Dain was at his last nerves when the doorbell finally rung. He nearly jumped for joy as he ran to the door. He opened it to see Itachi and Sasuke standing there. The latter glaring at the former. The latter wearing a Grim Reaper costume, while the former was wearing a weasel suit. "Hello Itachi, Sasuke, thanks for coming, come on in," Dain smiled, tried to contain his laughter, and stood aside to let them in. Sasuke gravitated towards the punch bowl while Itachi just stood awkwardly beside th entryway. After awhile, there was another knock on the door. Sasori was standing there with Deidara clutching onto his arm. The red-head was dressed as a demon, while the blonde was a cheerleader. Sasori seemed mortified at the fact that he was standing next to Deidara.

"Hello Dain," he sighed. Dain chuckled at the sight of them. I mean, a demon and a cheerleader? Wow.

"Hey Sasori, Deidara, come on in. Sasuke and Itachi are already here," the purple-haired party host said. Sasori nodded and pried Deidara off of him before walking over to Itachi and pulling the sullen boy towards a corner in the room. Deidara went over and began talking up a storm with Sasuke, who was barely paying attention. After a couple minutes, there was yet another knock on the door. Dain went to open the door and saw Kakuzu arguing loudly with Hidan standing on his doorstep. Kakuzu was a zombie while Hidan was a skeleton. "Hey Kakuzu, Hidan," the purple-haired teen greeted loudly so that the bickering friends could hear him.

"Oh, hey man," Hidan said loudly as he charged into the house, dragging Kakuzu with him. The brunette protested loudly but to no avail. Sasori and Itachi resisted the urge to laugh at the spectacle while Deidara did not. "HEY SASORI, HEY ITACHI, HEY SASUKE, HEY DEIDARA!" the albino yelled.

"HEY HIDAN, un!" the blonde yelled back. Kakuzu stared at him, due to the cheerleaders outfit. Hidan promptly dropped the brunette, who landed on the ground with a distinct thud. Then there was another loud knock on the door. Dain rushed to open it and saw Jasmine standing there in a beautiful witch's costume. He gaped at her and she laughed.

"Hey Dain! Nice costume by the way. Eyeliner looks good on you," the green-haired girl told him earnestly. He still stood there, gaping like an idiot. Leif ran downstairs and saw this pitiful sight, and decided to help his friend.

"Hey Dain, doesn't Jasmine look nice tonight?" the blonde asked. Dain blinked a few times to wake up before asnwering.

"Oh, um, yeah. She looks more than nice, she looks phenomanal," he said. Jasmine raised her eyebrows and Dain blushed. "I mean...she looks really pretty, that's all. I didn't mean anything funny by it, so don't think I mean anything funny by it!" As Dain said that, Barda charged inside and barreled into him, succesfully knocking the poor teen in the vampire costume down.

"RAWR! I AM A TROLL!" Barda yelled. Dain looked up and saw that Barda was indeed dressed like a troll.

"I can see that!" Leif laughed. Barda got off of Dain, then shoved Sasuke out of the way to get some punch. Dain got up and sighed before hearing another knock on the door. Orochimaru was dressed up as a Sasuke fangirl, while Kabuto was dressed in a snake suit to honor his 'lord'. Dain immediately began to question why he invited them.

"Hi...come on in," he monotoned. Orochimaru ran in and began stalking Sasuke, while Kabuto began stalking him. Orochimaru didn't even notice. Dain shut the door, but moments later someone else knocked on it. He opened it to see Doom dressed as a bandit standing awkwardly there. "Oh. Hey Doom, I was almost sure you weren't going to come," he exclaimed.

"I RSVPd, so of course I came," Doom sighed and walked in. He then proceeded to the emo corner with Itachi and Sasori. Dain chuckled and went to talk to Leif and Jasmine, but was stopped by yet another knock on the door. He opened it and saw Sai in a french artist's outfit, and Sakura with a pie suit.

"Hi Sai...and PIE, I mean...Sakura," Dain greeted. Sai smiled and went to talk to Deidara. They had a very interesting conversation about things. Sakura made a beeline to Sasori, who she punched very strongly.

"OWWW!" Sasori whined very indignantly. Sakura laughed then went to stalk Sasuke with Orochimaru. Dain sighed in relief and went to talk to Jasmine again, but was stopped yet again by the evil door with evil knocks. He opened the door and saw Gaara in a racoon suit that his sister obviously forced him into staring very awkwardly at Shino, who had no costume on.

"Hey Gaara, nice costume," Dain chuckled. Gaara gave him a death glare.

"Temari forced me to wear it," he replied then stalked into the room, heading straight towards the emo corner. Shino just walked in and scared the living heck out of everyone in the party, even though he wasn't wearing a costume. He went to the punch bowl, and Sasuke ran away, followed by Orochimaru, Sakura, and Kabuto. Deidara and Sai followed them quickly. Soon, there was another knock on the door. For once, Dain was thankful. He opened the door and saw Kiba and Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" he greeted happily. Kiba was dressed as a werewolf while Hinata was dressed as a psychopath with bloodstains everywhere. There was a knife in her back.

"Hey!" Kiba said then ran in and gave Shino a big man hug. "HEY SHINO! It's been forever, hasn't it!" he yelled. Shino sighed and nodded silently. Hinata came in shyly and stood timidly next to her boyfriend (A.K.A. Kiba). The party's atmosphere became less tense, and soon Dain was able to make his way to Jasmine, who was currently standing alone near the snacks area. At least, almost able to make it to her. There was a knock on the door and he saw Pein and Konan standing in the doorway. Pein was dressed as God while Konan was dressed as an angel.

"Hey Dain," the red-head greeted. Dain smiled and stepped aside to let the couple inside. "Alright Konan, let's go scare...everyone in the emo corner," he smiled mischeiviously. Konan nodded and they slowly made their way over to the emo corner. Of course, Gaara spotted them and warned Sasori, who warned Doom, who warned Itachi. So, needless to say, they weren't scared whatsoever.

Dain was weaving through everyone, trying desperately to reach Jasmine, until he heard another knock on the door. "GOD DAMNIT! I HATE THAT GOD DAMNED DOOR SO MUCH RIGHT NOW I WISH IT DIED! WHO IS IT NOW?" he shouted as he ripped the door open. Everyone stared at him. He was standing in front of Kisame, who was in a shark suit. "GET THE HELL INSIDE!" Dain yelled. Kisame obeyed quickly and went to pull Itachi out of the emo corner. They began to converse. Finally, Dain deemed it safe to go look for Jasmine again. When he finally reached her, Barda pushed him into the wall.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM A TROLL!" Barda cheered. Leif walked up.

"I can see that!" the blonde laughed again, then pulled the black-haired boy to the other side of the room. Dain slid down the wall, and it was pretty easy to tell he was knocked out. No one else but Jasmine noticed.

"OH NOES! Dain's knocked out!" she cried. No one payed attention. She sighed and carried him to his bed, then went back to the party.

**The next day:**

Dain woke up with a horrible headache. He went downstairs and saw empty beer bottles, a passed out Leif and Barda, trash, an empty pizza box, a broken stereo, and Jasmine sitting in the kitchen. When he looked closer, he saw underwear on Leif's head. He decided not to ask. "Oh, hey sleepy head!" Jasmine called out. Dain smiled and realized this was the time to talk to her. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down to talk to the green-haired girl.

"Hey Jasmine. What happened?" he asked. She laughed.

"Barda knocked you out," she answered. He sighed.

"Oh. Sorry..." he apologized. She laughed some more.

"Don't apologize! I handled the party pretty well. Pein got drunk by the end of the night and Konan had to drive him home. Gaara and Doom took off at about the same time, and Deidara went with Sasori. Sai decided to pull Sakura away from stalking Sasuke and they left. Itachi pulled a fuming Sasuke out the door. Then Orochimaru made Kabuto leave with him. Shino just walked out at some point, which made Kiba want to leave, so Hinata left with him. Kakuzu hauled Hidan away after that idiot began singing the song 'Waka Laka'. Kisame left around that time, and obviously Leif, Barda, and I never left," Jasmine explained. Dain nodded and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a sudden crash coming from the living room. He sighed and ran to see what happened. Naruto was standing on top of a broken door, smiling triumphantly, in a batman costume.

"I'm here for the party!" he yelled. Barda woke up and charged at the blonde, pushing him out of the door. Dain stood in complete amazement, not fully registering what was happening. Then Barda turned directions and tackled the purple-haired teen, who began crying inside. It was that moment that he vowed to never host another Halloween party. Ever. And, he would never go to a party with Barda. Or invite Barda.

Dain was beginning to feel light headed due to lack of oxygen. He was praying Barda would give up. It was really hard to breathe...

Jasmine came into the room and saw Dain turning pale with Barda on top of him. She realized that he was having trouble breathing, so she slapped Barda. "GET OFF OF HIM!" she yelled. Barda complied, and Dain gasped for breath.

"Thanks Jasmine," he laughed. She promptly kicked Barda out. Naruto came charging in again, and tripped on Dain, who he landed on. "WHAT IS IT, CHOKE DAIN DAY?" said teen cried. Jasmine sighed and picked Naruto up, then threw him out the door.

"Alright. Bye Dain!" she laughed and picked a snoring Leif up, then walked out the door. At that point, Dain realized he never even got to ask her out, which he had meant to do...

**The End!**

**A/N:...HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


End file.
